Alpha and Omega and WWE: New Journey New Hopes
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: some of the wolves of the eastern and western packs are taking to the WWE and force to fight, but when a human become their friend and wins the WWE Tag Team Championsships with Humphrey what will happen to the wolves and the human as well as the WWE?
1. Where's Everyone At?

What happens when Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, Shakey, Salty, Mooch, and Garth find themselves in the WWE world.

Humphrey wins the WWE Tag Team Championships with me, as we totally beat up The New Nexus and send a message to the WWE universe, that The New Nexus are going to be killed for once and for all.

Plus CM Punk hears one of the WWE super stars and/or rookies talking about him and why he/she it's still a true hard-core CM Punk fan, making he good back to his old self, and joining the WWE stars on their mission to get rid of The New Nexus from EAW for good.

Alpha and Omega and WWE: New Journey And New Hopes

chapterpter One: Where's Everyone At?

The day turns to night, as the eastern and western packs of Jasper Park, Canada, were searching for some of their pack members as Tony, Winston, and Eve were all looking at each other, "Where's Lilly and Kate Tony we'll looking for them have you've seen them anywhere near your land?" Eve asks Tony as Tony looks at her "No, we're looking for Garth he's missing too, please tell me if you seen him and I'll tell you if we find Kate and Lilly Ok?" Tony asks Eve and Winston as they packs all off to their dens to get some rest to start the search fresh in the morning as the night was going on in Seattle, Washington State, the wolves were all looking at a man with a evil look on his face "You're going to fight in the WWE with the best WWE super stars and rookies OK or I'll killed you and your families Ok?" The man says to the wolves as they're all nodding their heads at the man as he looks at them "By the way my names Vince I'm your boss." Vince shouts to the wolves as they're entering the building they see the locker room 278 as they enter the room to see a human sitting on a chair "I'd got a match for the WWE Tag Team Championships and thanks to The New Nexus I'd got to find a new tag team partner but where can I'd get one this later before a match?' I'd asked myself as a wolf walks towards me placing a paw on my shoulders, "Hey man I'll be your tag team partner." A voice tells me as I'd turned to see a group of wolves, "WOW! Wolves in the locker room I love wolves a lot." I'd tell the wolves as the wolf next to me looks at me "The names Humphrey what's yours?" I'd looked at the wolf with a smile on my face "Names Juan Conde, but you can called me Juan what's their names?" I'd asked Humphrey as he walks towards the others "Kate, Lilly, Garth, Salty, Mooch, and Shakey Ok Juan let's go win the match." I smiled looking at the other wolves "Ko Humphrey we've got a match to win but be careful around The New Nexus cause they're known for taking out anyone in their paths for the gold Ok?" I'd say to Humphrey as he looks at me "Ok partner let's do this." Humphrey says with a smile on his face as we're walking towards the ring we stopped and watch the other team enter the ring with the theme song playing.

We are one

We are one

We are one

We are one

We are one

All the fans started to boo them as they've enter the ring I'd looked at Humphrey and pointed towards the little ramp "This way man." I'd told Humphrey as we're walking towards the ramp I'd pointed to the parked car "Ok get in and I'll zoomed us towards the ring from far away Ok?" I'd told Humphrey as we're in the car I'd drove out of the arena as Humphrey's friends watch what's going on the TV as we're outside a sporting goods store "Hey it's a 2011 Ford Thunderbird who owns that hot ride?" Asked the WWE Broadcasters as I'd started the car I'd looked at Humphrey "ZOOM BABY!" I'd says happily as we're zooming in the streets I'd drove the car going very fast at 123 MPH taking a long road down Seattle Ave., towards the arena named The Coke Dome as we're in the arena I'd toke a sharp turn as Humphrey's friends watch me drive though a glass WWE displayed sign with the words WWE Wrestle Mania XVII on it, than the broadcaster yelled out "MY MY GOSH! Whoever owns the car drove it right through the sign that nutcase." Screams the WWE Broadcaster out loud as everyone was cheering, than our song starts to play as the fans all cheer loudly again as the broadcasters were like "We all know that song is for." Yelled the broadcasters as the word of the song plays as Humphrey and I'd got out of the car in style.

Do you know the enemy

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

Violence is an energy

Against the enemy

Violence is an energy

Bringing on the fury

The choir infantry

Revolt against the honor to obey

Overthrow the effigy

The vast majority

Burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy

Against your urgency

So rally up the demons of your soul

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the

The insurgency will rise

When the bloods been sacrificed

Don't be blinded by the lies In your eye

Violence is an energy

From here to eternity

Violence is an energy

Silence is the enemy

So gimme gimme revolution

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

Overthrow the effigy

The vast majority

Burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy

Against your urgency

So rally up the demons of your soul

The ring announcer has a mic in his hands, "This tag team match is for one bout and it is for the WWE Tag Team Championships for the Tag Team Champions The New Nexus Husky Harris and David O." The mans says, as he looks at us, "And the challengers, first from Jasper Park, Canada, making his WWE debut Humphrey and he's tag team partner from North Charleston, South Carolina, Juan Conde." The fans all cheer for us as the match started "DING, DING, DING, DING!" The bells rings to start the match as I'd punch David in the face as I'd grabbed him throwing him into the corner

Then I'd got out of the ring as the people at the WWE table we're looking at me "People this is a no DQ match." says the WWE Broadcasters as I'd grabbed a steel chair and started to go a wall on The New Nexus, "WHAT THE HELL! Juan's whaling on The New Nexus, he comes CM Punk no oh no Juan just wrapped the chair in what seems to be five or ten maybe even twenty The New Nexus T-shirts and he lights the chair on fire and hits CM Punk with it and The New nexus are looking at Juan as he tags in his new tag team partner." King screams out loud as Humphrey grabs David and Harris and places them in a tight hugged, as they're trying to escape to no luck as I'd grabbed a table from under the ring pouring gasoline all over the top of the table setting it in the ring while they're getting hugged tightly by Humphrey's big hugged like he's trying to make them lose their breathe as Humphrey gets onto of the turnbuckle I'd lit a match and dropped it onto the table as it caught on fire "WHOOSH!" and Humphrey gotten set up as he jumps from the turnbuckle doing a back flip as he puts The New Nexus trough the flaming table "OH COME ON! This is insane King they're going to needed lots of help now he tags Juan into the match as Juan OH COME ON OH HELL NO! He delivers his STFC or the STFU cross face and Harris taps out, and we've got new tag team champions." Cole yells out as the ref calls for the bell, "DING, DING, DING, DING!" The bells rings as the man with the mic gets up to announced the winners "Here are your winners and the new WWE Tag Team Champions Humphrey and Juan Conde." The announcer says as we're in the ring with the tag team belts, the other wolves were howling for the win in a soundproof room, "AHWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The wolves all howled together as Humphrey and I'd walked into the room "Now that's had you do a No DQ Match." I'd say to Humphrey as we're sitting in our seats "I'd like to go home now." Humphrey tells me as I'd looked at him with a smile on my face "Hey Humphrey we're going to Toronto, Canada, next week for Monday Night Raw maybe I'd might just take you to see your pack family there three or four days before the show Ok?" I'd asked Humphrey as Humphrey lays on the floor of the locker room as a man walks in, "Hey mon good match." Kofi says to me as I'd got up to greet him, "Kofi Kingston my man how's SMACKDOWN?" I'd asked him as he looks at me, "Man I'd got traded here for the CM Punk." Kofi tells me as we're all looking at the clock "Ok you wolves follow mw to the limbo and we'll go to the hotel Ok?" I'd asked the wolves as we're walking towards the limbo "Man CM Punk it's still one of my favorite WWE super Starts 3, 2 it's you Kofi, and 1's John Cena." I'd told the wolves as I'\d toke out a old CM Punk T-Shirt and put it on, "Man I'd like the old days when people loved him forever like when he cashed in the money in the back after EDGE got beaten up so bad by the animal Batista, he should just go back to his old ways, making the WWE world better with just being his old self like the people loved." as I told the wolves that a man places a hand on my shoulder, "You're a true CM Punk fan, you like me back in the old days, and still have me as one of your favorite, I'd thought everyone hated me." CM Punk's voice asks me as I'd looked to see CM Punk looking at me "Yes man everyone remembers that good old days of the CM Punk straight edge of being a good guy like a super hero, but now you're a villain to them, so please go back to your own self that I'd became a fan from?" I'd asked CM Punk as he looks at me, "Ok, I'll asked for a trade back to RAW, then we're worked on getting rid of The New Nexus thanks Juan I'd thought everyone in this world were not prefect like me, but I'm the one that needed to be saved and you saved me from myself, so I'll like to be friends with you and the wolves Ok?" CM Punk asked me smiling at me as we're in the limbo we're off to the hotel after getting to the hotel "Juan, you've made CM Punk happy again thanks to you he'd just be traded back to RAW along with EDGE, MVP, The Undertaker, and Alex Wolf for The Miz, Alex Riley, Zack Rider, David and Harris of The New Nexus, now they're can only be solo fighter now thanks Juan you saved the WWE Monday Night RAW Brand millions." Vince tells me then looks at the wolves "Sorry about earlier if you like you can go home forever Ok?" Vince says to the wolves as they're looking at me "Juan, we're never forget you after we've get back to Jasper Park Ok?" The wolves tell me as I'm looking at them "Ok everyone to bed." I'd say yawning as we're all in the hotel room everyone went to bed as the new day it's to bring good news for the two packs in Jasper Park, but a big news for me and the Tag Team Championships, also The New Nexus is in deep water as the Old CM Punk it's back and ready to take them out for the WWE super stars (WELCOME BACK OLD CM PUNK)

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: Wolf Packs Meets WWE.

The two packs hear of the fight Humphrey and I'd had with winning the WWE Tag Team Championships.

Eve and Winston sees Kate's has feeling for Humphrey, as Lilly has feelings for Garth.

As everyone's hoping this will work out and will my friends joined me on the tour or we I go on the tour alone to defend the Tag Team Championships?

Plus CM Punk returns to the WWE Monday Night RAW family as his old self and become my new friend and even friends with the wolves.


	2. Wolf Packs Meets WWE

Chapter Two: Wolf Packs Meets WWE.

The Sun started to raise over Jasper park, Canada, as both the eastern and western packs were looking for their pack members again as Tony sees Eve walking towards him "Tony it's Winston, he's very sick." Eve tells Tony as Tony runs off to be by his old friends side "Winston I'm here old pal." Tony says to Winston as he sits next to him "Tony I'm very ill I might not make it please tell Kate and Lilly I love them Ok?" Winston asked Tony as he looks at him and looks at Eve "Eve it's there a antidote?" Winston asked his love as she looks at he "No maybe there's one somewhere in the southern parts of Jasper Park but that parts dangerous for any wolf to enter." Eve tells her love meanwhile Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth were walking with me in the southern parts of Jasper Park, Canada as I'd picked up a flower "MMM, I'd might be able to make an antidote with this flower, tree sap, these wild berries, and water." I'd wondered to myself as I'd made the antidote we're entering the western part of Jasper Park, to see a group of wolves walking around looking inside every cave and/or dens to try and find the other wolves as Kate and Lilly both smiled as they're finally home at last "Mom we're home." Eve hears a two wolves calling and/or crying out to her as she sees Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, Garth, Salty, Mooch, and Shakey all walking towards her and the group with a with as a human was with them "Where's dad?" Kate and Lilly asked their mother as she looks at them with a sad look on her face "He's very ill might not make it so," She tried to finish as I'd came up towards her holding a spray bottle in my hands "I'd made an antidote and please let me try it on him?" I'd asked Kate and Lilly's mom as she looks at me "Ok there's no time waste." Eve tells me as we're all at the den Winston sees Eve walked into the room with the kids, Humphrey and his buddies, and even a human "Winston this human made an antidote please let him use it on you Ok?" Eve says to her love as he sees me holding a bottle in my hands "Ok human please use the spray but if you make me worst I'll let my love here kill you." He says to me as I'd spray him with the antidote spray "UH!" Winston says after the spray started to make him feel better then after five minutes I'd looked at the pack "He needs some time to rest for awhile so the antidote can start on making him better Ok?" After Winston looks at me then he sees a belt around Humphrey's waist "Humphrey what's that?" Winston asks him as Humphrey smiles "It's the WWE Tag Team Championships we're force to fight in the WWE, but this human help me get the belts with him and gotten us home so maybe we can finally live as a pack and not have to worried about these other humans again for a very long time to come now." Humphrey says to Winston as Humphrey toke the belt off handing over to me "Juan, I wish you luck on the WWE tour Ok?" Humphrey asked me as I'd hugged him "Ok Humphrey.' I'd say to him as he smiles at me "I'm going to watch Kate marry," Just then Kate walks towards he and rubs his head with hers "I love you too Humphrey and I've just want to be with you all my life." Kate says to Humphrey as she licks his face as Winston laughs "Humphrey you'll marry Kate and Lilly can marry Garth." Winston tells the rest of the pack as Tony heard the news and saw how happy the wolves were "Ok, we're reunited the pack now they're married so good job son you've got a good girl don't let her go Ok?" Tony says hugging his son as I'd left before they're even able to realizes as everyone sees I was gone "Where's Juan?" Humphrey asked the pack as everyone walk out of the den to see I'm walking towards the north as I'd got to a train station I'd got on the train "Next stop Toronto, Canada,." As I'd sat in the seat I'd brought the wolves gotten to the train station to see I'm sitting in the train leaving the station "He's gone he's going to Toronto, Canada,." Humphrey says to himself as everyone sees Winston looking at another train pulling into the station as a human got off the train "Hey what's up CM PUNK!" Yells Humphrey as Punk gotten off the train wearing a brand new T-Shirt saying Straight EDGE Union as he turns smile at his new friends even see Humphrey looking at him "Hey Humphrey what's up my man?" Punk says as he hugs Humphrey "Hey you wolves like to come with me to the WWE Monday Night Raw show in Toronto, Canada,?" CM Punk asks the wolves as they're all looking at him "Yes please?" The wolves say to CM Punk as they're on the train heading for Toronto, Canada, after getting to the station in Toronto, Canada, everyone sees a arena called the Toronto Arena with a sign saying (WWE Monday Night RAW Sold Out) "WOW! The show's sold out." Humphrey says to himself as they're walking towards the back entrance of the arena CM Punk waves to the security guards at the entrance "Hey fellers they're with me Ok?" Punk tells the guards as they've waved them through as they're in the arena Humphrey sniffs the air around him "This way Juan nearby." Humphrey tells everyone as they've ran with Humphrey towards the locker room with the name JC on it after entering the room they see I'm grabbing the tag team belts as I'm sitting on a chair watching the event get underway "Welcome to Monday Night RAW, as we're live tonight from beautiful Toronto, Canada, with a sold out crowd of 56,230 screaming fans awaiting the return of the old CM Punk what a sight to be hold I'm Jerry The King Lawyer with my bud Jim Ross, and Michael Cole." Says Jerry as the first match was underway "DING, DING, DING, DING!" The bell rings as a man with a Mic was in the ring "This match is scheduled for one bout it is a fetal four way tag team match with the winning team facing the tag team champions at Hell In A Cell." Says the announcer as the four teams walked towards the ring, "R-Truth and John Morrison VS New rookies Alex Green and Ryan Justice VS Matt Hardy and EDGE VS Thomas Wells and Frank Hollingsworth." Says the broadcaster as I'd turn my head to see the wolves and Punk looking at me "Hey everyone how did you all get here?" I'd say looking at them as Punk smiles at me "They've gotten her with me so we're going to needed to planned a nasty supplies for the last of The New Nexus now." Punk says smiling at everyone in the room as I'd got up "Ok Humphrey ready to defend the WWE Tag Team Championships with me just for the fun of it?" I asked Humphrey as he looks at me with a smile on his face "READY!" Humphrey tells me as we're watching the match end as R-Truth and John Morrison win the match now we're walking towards the car the hot 2011 Ford Thunderbird as we're going to be arriving for the match with John Cena and MVP as their songs played we're watching them enter the ring we're getting into the car drivg out of the arena headings towards the other side of town as Kate looks at her parents "You'll love this part." Kate tells her parents as everyone's watching "There's the WWE Tag Team Champions ready to arrive in style." Cole says out loud as I've started to drive towards the arena at 123 MPH passing the Sky Dome as we're passing the Canadian Airline Arena, even passed The Comcast Arena as we've enter the parking lot of the Toronto Arena as I'd drove into the special entrance made for the WWE Tag Team Champions as I'm driving the car around the backstage area I'd toke a hard sharp left turn driving through the sign saying WWE Monday Night RAW on it as our theme song plays as Humphrey gotten out of the car Humphrey looks up at the jumbo screen where he sees videos of us fighting The New Nexus, doing our moves, finishers, winning the match, and hugging in victory as the fans all cheered.

Do you know the enemy

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

Violence is an energy

Against the enemy

Violence is an energy

Bringing on the fury

The choir infantry

Revolt against the honor to obey

Overthrow the effigy

The vast majority

Burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy

Against your urgency

So rally up the demons of your soul

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the

The insurgency will rise

When the bloods been sacrificed

Don't be blinded by the lies In your eye

Violence is an energy

From here to eternity

Violence is an energy

Silence is the enemy

So gimme gimme revolution

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

Overthrow the effigy

The vast majority

Burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy

Against your urgency

So rally up the demons of your soul.

After Humphrey and I were in the ring we handing the ref the belts as the lights go on and off as the fans boo Cole for getting up "May I have attention please, we've just got a message from our unknown GM." Cole says as he reads it out loud "Humphrey, Juan, good job last week now this is a new week on the road to Wrestle Mania so you'll defend the belts in a match called hell in a cell this Sunday in Miami Beacg, Florida, but tonight you'll fight the team of Cena and MVP in a tables match." Cole says as he sits down the ref calls for the bell "DING, DING, DING, DING!" The match was underway as Humphrey goes after MVP and I'd went after John Cena after a few minutes we're in the stands fighting the fans all taking pictures of the match "Michael Cole here with Jerry The King Lawyer and Jim Ross as the tables match has headed into the stands as MVP, Cena, Juan, and Humphrey are going at it in the lobby of the concession stands." Cole says as the WWE camera crew follows Cena, Humphrey, MVP, and I all the way to the lobby of the concession stands and souvenir stands as MVP delivers his boot to Humphrey's face as I'd grabbed a soda throwing it in MVP's face as he went to punch me instead punches Cena right in the kisser as I'd went and grabbed MVP throwing him right through the window of the arena about three stories from the ground down below to a packed car as a fan yells "OH COME ON! That's my wife's car how will I be able to explained this to my wife now?" asked the WWE fan as I'd a table place it up against the windows and light it on fire I'd toke Cena and smiled looking at Humphrey as we've place Cena on our shoulders delivering a new move just now created by us as we jumped into the air doing a 360 black flip scenting him through the table down to the packed car below as the ref calls for the bell, "DING, DING, DING, DING!" The bells rings to end the match as Cole, King, and Ross were all looking at each other with huh looks on their faces "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT! Juan scents MVP through a window down onto a packed car, than Humphrey and Juan delivers a new move I'll like to call the 360 back flip of pain scent Cena not just trough only through a table on fire but also onto the packed car." Says the WWE broadcasters as the man with the mic gets up "Here are your winners and still the WWE Tag Team Champions Humphrey and Juan." The WWE Universe all cheered for us after we're back in the locker room everyone was looking at us "Well done you two, now the time to get back at The New Nexus, they're think I'm still their leader so." CM Punk says to us after talking in whisper for awhile MVP and John Cena walked into the room "Good match now to get those jerks off RAW by the way we're hoping to be friends with you and the wolves Juan." After becoming friends with Cena and MVP we're all waiting by the entrance as CM Pun's in the ring, "OK The New Nexus come to you leader." Punk says as The New Nexus walked towards the ring after getting into the ring, Humphrey, Cena, MVP, and I all ran out with steel chairs, keno sticks,, sledgehammers, led pipes, trash cans, and metal baseball bats wrapped in barbwire as we're in the ring CM Punk looks at The New Nexus "NOW!" We're all whaling on The New Nexus as everyone's cheering for us as Cole, King, and Ross all looked at the sight "The New Nexus are getting their own taste of their own medicine." The WWE broadcaster yelled in happiness, after five to ten minutes The New Nexus were all badly injured they've looked at us with mics in our hands "Now where you promise to retire from the WWE forever or will we have to do this to you every week on RAW?" Asked CM Punk as The New Nexus nodded their heads to yes we will after their take to the ambulances CM Punk hugs me and looks at the fans "Old CM Punk is back baby!" The fans all cheered with hops that he'll never go to the dark side ever again after getting to the Toronto Suites Inn we're all in room 234 the biggest one for a big group of humans and wolves as we're all happy to have WWE Monday Night Raw back to normal as we're watching TV "SMACKDOWN has now had it with The Core they've been terminated by SAMCKDOWN stars they've been fired from the WWE forever as The New Nexus been fired just now." Says Jack Smith with a smile on his face as we're all about to go to bed a wolf walks over to me "Hi my names Candy I really like you." She says to me as I'd look into her beautiful purple eyes "I like you too Candy you like to huh maybe," Just before I could finish my sentence she jumps onto the bed looking into my brown eyes "Marry me please Juan?" Candy asks me as Eve and Winston were looking at the whole thing "Ok Juan you needed to accepted each others senses, nipper each others, and touch noses Ok?" I'd nodded my head as Winston and Eve told me what to do as we've did the marry dance of the senses, nipper the ears, and touch noses as we're looking at each other "Now we're marry Juan now's sleep now." Candy says to me with a sexy looked on her face as we're all sleeping Candy and I started to kissed a little as I'd looked into her eyes again "Candy your names sounds so sexy." I'd told her as she blushes looking at me "OH JUAN, you're making me blush now let's go to bed and have fun tomorrow walking around the town Ok?" Candy says to me as we're now sleeping the new day it's to bring new fun and new friends.

Next Chapter

Chapter Three: Candy's Pageant!

Almost a few days later, Candy finds out she's pageant with our pups, now they're running against the clock to get the news to me as I'm in my private jet on the way to Miami Beach, Florida for the WWE Hell In A Cell PPV event?


	3. Candy's Pageant!

Chapter Three: Candy's Pageant!

It has been three days since we've gotten back to Jasper Park, Canada, as I'd look into Candy's sexy purple eyes "Bye love don't go and change on me I'd like to see you after the week is over." I'd say kissing her on the lips as we kissed for what seems like five or ten minutes after I'd left she went to sleep but woke up a few hours later with pain in her as she went to Winston and Eve's den "Winston, Eve, I don't feel so," Just then "BARF!" She throws up a lot outside the den as she looks at the two again and then "BARF!" As Lilly and Kate both walked up "BARF!" All three of the wolves we're throwing up as Winston and Eve both looked at each other "Kate, Lilly, and Candy are pageant at the same time we're going to be grandparents to early." Eve and Winston says looking at them as Humphrey and Garth walked up "We're going to be fathers woo!"? As Candy looks at Winston, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, Kate, and Eve she smiles at the news "I'm going to be a mother and Juan's going to be a father but we've got to get the news now?" Candy tells Eve and Winston as she has a flashback to those days spent together in bed even when I'd felt down she was there to comfort me in our sleep as Marcel and Paddy flew in from hearing the news "We'll go tell him." They've offer as they flew off to find me and tell me the news as Kate, Lilly, Garth, Humphrey, and Tony walked into the den to see Candy throwing up "Candy what's oh, you're pageant." Candy smiles at them and goes back to her den, I was already in the private jet of mines flying over Indiana as I was heading for Florida I as thinking of my love Candy as I'd look and saw Marcel and Paddy tapping on the window of the jet I'd open the window "What's up?" I'd asked them drink my mountain dew pina colada orange splash "Kate, Lilly, and Candy are all pageant!" They told me as I'd spit my drink out of my mouth "WHAT! I'm going to be a father oh right." I say to my self a I'd pick the phone up calling my boss "Hey Vince it's Juan I can't make it tonight my love Candy the wolf is pageant Ok?" I'd asked Vince as he laughs "Good for you Juan you'll needed to come here, give the belts up, and join the new home of yours, oh I'll be making a plan to built a log house there for you to have as a gift." Vince told me after we've landed in Miami, Vince was there as I'd give the belts up looking at the fans "I'm retiring from WWE I'm going to be a dad so I'd got to go and help my love with the preparedness of the home for our pups OK?" I'd asks the fans they've started to yelled "JUAN YOU'LL BE MISS!"!" As we're heading to the jet "Juan keep the jet." Vince tells me as we're looking at him "Bye Vince thanks for the best three years of my life." I'd told Vince hugging him as I'd got to the jet we're off for home as I'd looked at myself in the mirror "Daddy's coming home." I'd told myself as I fell asleep after a few hours we're back in Jasper Park, Canada, as we've landed at the airport I'd got off the plane to see it's snowing very hard as I'd walked towards the front of the airport "Hey you." I'd turn to see "CM Punk, John Cena, John Morrison, and R-Truth what's up?" I'd asked them as they're all looking at me "So Juan's going to be a father congratulations man." After I'd heard them telling me that I'd looked at them "The roads close right?" I'd asked as they nod their heads "We've found a hotel next to the airport we'll all go there for the night." They've told me as we're entering the hotel "Room for seven please?" We're asking a women at the front desk of the hotel Jasper Park City Inn "Yes, oh my it's Juan the father to be." She smiles at me "Mom, dad, it's the wolf lover." She smiles at me "Names Rachelle, Dan's my dad, and Lisa's my mom." They're looking at me "congratulations" They're all saying to me as we're all walking towards our room after entering the room we're all fast asleep as Marcel and Paddy flew off in the storm from our room closing the window after getting back to the park "Everyone! We've found Juan he's snowed in at the Jasper Park City Inn for the night.": They told the pack as Candy was looking at the stars as she falls asleep the next morning I'd woke up to see the the guys walking into the room "Juan, the roads are open now, so we'll take you to the park, and the log house is ready for you if you like to use it anytime you want is yours." They've told me as we're heading to the park after getting to the park we've went to the left stopping looking at the wolves all looking at the car as we're getting out "JUAN!" Candy yells as she running towards me "CANDY!" I'd yelled out running towards her we're hugging, kissing, and smiling at each other, then I'd told her the news "I'd retired from the WWE so I can be with you Ok my love?" I'd say looking at her "OK love let's go to the den." After she says those words to me we're entering her den as I'd look and see she's laying on the den floor and I'd lay next to her "Love, I love you." I'd say to my love as she yawns "Love you too, I'm so tire I'll get some more sleep ok love?" Candy says to me and falls asleep as the day went on Winston and Eve walked into the den "Juan we've found something in the woods maybe it's for you." They told me as I was walking with Winston and Eve then I'd looked at the log house in the woods it was a big house with bricks, marble on it, the inside was very beautiful looking with sofas, couches, chairs, a nice kitchen, three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a big or giant room for the whole pack to live in with us, with TV's enough sofas, couches, and chairs for them all that are label as everything in the house was made so very indestructible "WOW! This house will be great for us all Juan." Eve and Winston told me as everyone walked into the house as the sun has already set in the west making the night time light the house up as the lights came on automatically "Ok we're home now." Everyone say as I'd looked at Candy "Let's go to our room and talk about the ways to make the pups rooms beautiful like you my lovely candypo." I'd say to Candy as she blushes "JUAN! I'm blushing." She says to me as we're in the big master bedroom as we're on the bed looking into each other's eyes "LOVE!" We've both say at the same time and we've kissed each other as Winston and Eve walked into the room "OK we're off to bed in the pack room and," Just then they see us kissing "OOPS! didn't mean to bother you two." Winston say as I'd laugh "Winston it's ok.' I'd say to him as he and Eve both laugh "Well, see you two in the morning." Winston and Eve say to Candy and I as we've fell asleep for as the days turn to week I'd been making guns to killed caribou for the new family of mines as I'd went with the alphas and some of the cool omegas as well to hunt for food for a long time now as I went with them to make the hunting more fun and/or more food for a long time to come then as they'll chased the caribou right into the trap of where I fire at them with my guns killing them faster,As the weeks went by, but little I know that the pups were due now any day.

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: The Pups Are Born.

Candy, Kate, and Lilly been pageant for as long as Candy was now we're all hunting for food as we're lost on the hunting trip, as news comes that our loves are having the pups will we get home in time for the special event or will we be lost forever?


	4. The Pups Are Born!

Chapter Four: The Pups Are Born.

The days was warm as these was a storm coming so we're all looking at our mates "Be back later we're off to hunted more food." We're saying to our loves as we're walking out the house to get a early start on our hunting trip to get more food for the pack as Kate, Lilly, and Candy all turned the TV onto the WWE Network Channel "Juan Conde has been a nightmare in the WWE, but now he's a father is just great to see him being happy starting a family with the one he loves." Says John Cena looking at the man with a mic, as Kate, Lilly, and Candy all turned the channel to my DVD settings as they're looking at a DVD player turning on playing the movie (Alpha and Omega) plays as everyone else walked into the room as they're all looking at the movie "WOW! It's us." Kate, Lilly, and Candy say with pride as they're watching the movie after the movie ended with Kate, Lily, and Candy all smiling at each other "Good times huh?" They all say together "AHHH!" They're screaming looking at the others "The pups are coming help us get to the pup nursery and found Juan, Garth, and Humphrey." Everyone helped them to the pup nursery as Eve was with them as she looks at both Winston and Tony "Winston, Tony, go get the three of them, now!" After Eve orders them to get us they left to find us on the hunting trip "OK there's lots of caribou here boys." I'd say taking a gun out of my backpack aiming at three of them "Eat three way shotgun prey!" I'd yelled shooting them down "We're going to eat go tonight boys." Humphrey says smiling at the food, as I'd looked to see "RUN! NOW! IT'S A TORNADO!" I'd shouted as Humphrey and Garth sees a tornado forming as the storm came in earlier that it was supposed to "WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU JUAN!" Humphrey and Garth both yelled as we're running for safety as we've got to a cave "GET IN!": I'd yelled as we're in the cave we've cover the entrance with a log Winston and Tony both ran back into the house as the TV went to a red screen "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The National Weather Service in Canada, has issued a tornado warning for all Jasper Park Country please seek shelter at once." Eve and the other pack members sees Winston and Tony running into the room "Everyone get to the Bathroom now, it's a tornado warning." Orders both Winston and Tony as everyone's getting the three wolves we're in labor into the bathroom next to the pup nursery as everyone's looking at the radio Eve turns on "This is the National Weather Service in Canada, Jasper Park country it's under a tornado warning until 3pm it's now 11am this is Derek Rivers saying stay calm and indoors at all times." After I'd toke my little hand held radio out of my backpack "Tornado warning for all of Jasper Country until 3pm." I'd looked at both Garth and Humphrey "We'll sleep here for now till it's all over Ok?" I'd say to the guys as we're sleeping inside the cave a moment later a wolf walks up looking at us "What're you doing in our cave you," Jus than "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" The tornado warning for Jasper Country is active till 3pm." the radio man says as we've woke up and I'd looked at the wolf "We're hunting for food for our pack when the storm hit then a tornado formed making us seek shelter here sorry.". I'd say to the wolf as she was looking at us "Well then, you'll stay here, but no funny stuff my mate and I are trying to found our son my names Alice and my loves name is Jeff." As Humphrey heard the names of the wolves he knew it's his parents, as he walks up, "Mom?" She heard the wolf asked her as turns to see "SON?" She says as she walks towards Humphrey, then started to cry "JEFF! JEFF! It's our son." She cries happily as Jeff walks up "SON?" He asks Humphrey as he looks at his son as Humphrey walks up looking at dad "Yes, it's me Humphrey, your son dad." Humphrey says crying as he hugs his parents "Mom, dad, I'd married Kate.' Alice looks at her son "You're marry to an alpha?" She asks her son as he smiles at her "Yes, I am Garth the alpha here is married to Lilly an omega, and Juan the human hear is married to Candy the other wolf of our family." Humphrey tells her mother the truth a his dads laughing "He knows how to get the girls." Jeff says to his son as Humphrey was like "DAD!" Humphrey says embarrass as I'd looked at him "SHH! The radio has news." I'd say turning it up "The tornado warning for Jasper Country it's now over the storm has weaken and it's heading for the northeast of the USA as a snowmaker." The man says on the radio now we're pushing the log out of the way as we're looking around "WOW! What damages and the foods gone." We say together as we're walking to the north to get home fast as we're walking the sky was finally clear as we're walking we found more caribou on the north parts of Jasper Park as I got in the grass aiming my gun at the caribous "BANG" I'd shot three down in one shot, then shot three more, and lastly three more "OK we'll get these home Ok?" I'd say to everyone as we're walking towards to find a new way home Eve looks at everyone "Ok let's get these three back to the pup nursery." After Eve orders was fallow Eve looks at Winston and Tony "Now go find them." Eve says to the two of them as they've left to find us we're walking with the nine caribous I'd shot and killed as we've see "Winston, Tony, we've got food for the family for the whole month." I'd told them as they're looking at us "Kate, Lilly, and Candy are having their pups now." After Winston and Tony told us the news we're all running home with the food for the pack after getting home we've ran towards the pup nursery "Loves, we're here." We've say to our mates as Garth got next to Lilly, Humphrey next to Kate, and I got next to Candy after a few moments the pups were born "YELP. YELP. YELP. YELP! Everyone's looking at the cute wolf pups Kate, Lilly, and Candy each gave birth to two pups as we're looking at them "Kate whet should we name them?" Asked Humphrey Kate licks the pups clean "MMM! The boys Shawn and the girls name you can pick." Kate tells Humphrey as Humphrey smiles at her "HUH! Carey." Humphrey says as Gareth looks at Lilly and their pups "Hello there Ryan and Sarah." Garth says looking at Lilly who smiles at their names as I'd looked at my love and our pups "Juan, you can named the girls Ok?" Candy says to me as I'd smiles at her "The one with white fur, black on her paws, and purple eyes and a sliver line from her forehead to the nose it's huh, Angel, and the other one with white fur with brown on her tail and paws, with a sliver line on her face from the forehead to the nose it's huh Nikki." As we're all happily looking at the new lives that came into this world we're all yawning "Dinner time." As we've brought in the food everyone ate and sees two wolves looking at us "HUH Kate, I'd like for you to meet my parents Jeff and Alice." Eve and Winston smiled at them "Welcome to the family now off to bed everyone. "After we're all in bed with our mates we're looking at our mates with smiles "WOOHOO! We're parents." We're all fast asleep as the new day's coming with some fun.

Chapter Five: Journey In The House.

After a few months the pups are playful, full of life, and they get to have a journey in to house with each other.


	5. Journey In The House

The pups walked around the house, get into trouble making the mother's looking for a weeklong vacation, but poachers ruin it plus Candy gets stabbed by a poacher will she die or live?

The WWE wants Humphrey and I to return for one last match on the biggest stage of them all WWE Wrestler-mania XXVII in Atlanta, GA, at the Georgia Dome.

Chapter Five: Journey In The House.

A few months have pass since the pup were born Kate, Lilly, and Candy we're all sleeping when they're woken up by noises coming from the front room "What's going?" Lilly, Kate, and Candy were saying as they've looked and saw the pup nursery on empty "OH NO! Where are the pups?" Asked the three mothers as they're checking the other rooms after five minutes found them on the sofas in the front room watching a movie with Humphrey, Garth, and I "Daddy, it's this how you met mother?" Shawn, Carey, Ryan, Sarah, Angel, and Nikki ask their fathers "Yes and no." We all say as I look into the eyes of my kids "I'd met your mother when I was a WWE wrestler and Humphrey here was my tag team parent." I told my kids at they're looking at me "WOW!" Then the others looked at their fathers "DADDY! It's this how you meet our mom?" Shawn, Carey, Ryan, and Sarah asked their father as they've smiled at them "YES!" they've answer them as we've finish the movie "OK let's go hunted for more food" I'd say as Humphrey, Garth, and I'd got up waking with the pups to see "Loves, you're up." We've say to our mates as they're smiling at us and the pups "Pups time for your milk come on now back to the pup nursery Ok?" Our mates told the pup as they're walking with their mothers to the pup nursery after walking out of the log house I'd looked and saw a man walking up "Hello it's Juan Conde home?" the man asked us as I'd step forward "Yes I'm Juan can I'd help you?" I'd asked the man as he hands me a letter and walks way I'd place it in my pockets of my pants "Ok I'll read it later now to kill more caribou." I'd say as we're off to hunt for our packs dinner as we see Jeff walked up and joined our group as Eve, Winston, and Tony were all looking at the pups giving their mothers a hard time "Kids time to take your nap." They've told the pups as they're running after one another as Carey runs out of the pup nursery and into my and Candy's bedroom getting under the bed while Angel runs into the kitchen looking at the sweets on the counter "WOOHOO! SWEET TREATS!" Says Angel as she jumped onto a chair eying the bowl of sweets on the counter, as she gotten onto the top of the table, looking at the bowl of sweets on the counter "Come to mama, my dear sweets." as everyone was looking for the pups found Carey under the bed of Candy and I, next they've found Nikki and Shawn laughing at Tony who was cover in toilet paper in the bathroom "HA, HA, HA! We've got you Uncle Tony now that's funny." Yells the pup as everyone walk towards the pack room only to find out that Ryan and Sarah were playing with Salty and Shakey in their game of berry ball "Ok, one, two, and three go." How ever when they're playing berry ball the pups hit the berry so hard that it went flying and hits Eve right in the face "WE'RE SO DEAD!" Says the pups as they're looking at Eve who was looking around the room "Ok you two now back to the pup nursery." Then Eve sees Candy walked towards her with a scare look on her face, "We found the others, but where's," Just then there came a sound of trouble from the kitchen "CRASH!" Everyone's looking at each other then they're all looking at Candy with fear in her eyes "ANGEL!" Cries Candy as everyone's running towards the kitchen with Candy after getting to the kitchen to see Angel was yelping in pain as the bowl of sweets were on the floor and she was licking her right front paw as she's also yelping from the pain "YELP, YELP, YELP, YELP!" She cries in pain as she's bleeding from the right front paw and Candy walks towards her "SHH! SHH! Come here my little one and let mommy look at the you paw Angel." Candy says to her as Angel walked towards her limping on her right paw as she looks and sees a very bad cut on her right paw "Get Juan now she's badly injured." Candy says to Winston and Tony as they've left to get me as Candy looks at Eve "THAT'S IT!" She says looking at Eve "I'd like to get away for awhile." Candy says as Kate walks up "YES! We've got to get the guys to watch them as we go on a vacation." Kate says as she sees a human walking towards the door as Winston and Tony were about to leave "Hello there wolves, I'm looking for Juan Conde, is he home?" Asked the human as the two wolves were looking at him "No, why?" Asked Tony and Winston and the human looks at them "I'm from the WWE here with his paycheck from his last match before he retire." The man hands the paycheck to they as he left "We'll go find him and give him his paycheck too let's go Tony." Says Winston as they're out the door after a few hours of hunting we're about a few miles from the house "WOOHOO! We've got lots of caribou now I can make some caribou jerky tonight." I say happily as we've see Winston and Tony walked up "COME! Angel's hurt." Says Tony and Winston as we've walked into the house I'd went to the pup nursery "Candy I'm here let me look at her pleases?" I say with my first aid kit in hand as I'd looked at the cut and place a bandage on it 'Angel, you've got to stay off your paws for a few days Ok?" I'd told her as she looks at me with sadness in her eyes "Sorry daddy." She says licking my nose as I'd place her back in her nest bed next to Nikki and I'd look at my love "I'd got a letter earlier so I'll read it in the bedroom OK?" I'd say as I'd gotten into the bed room Winston walks into the room and places something next to me as he leaves the room I'd toke it and say it was a paycheck for $560,000 I'd look into my love's eyes "I'd got a $560,000 paycheck so I've made plans for you, Lilly, and Kate to spend the week at a spa in Miami Beach, Florida you three leave tomorrow Ok?" After telling Candy the news she walks towards the pack room "Hey Lilly, Kate, guess what?" She asks walking towards her two friends "What Candy?" Asked Lilly and Kate as Candy sat next to them ."Juan, Garth, and Humphrey will watch the pups for us as we're going on a special spa get away for the whole week just the three of us with the guys staying here with the pups." Candy tells them the news as I'd walked into the room "Eve's going with you all too Ok?" I'd say looking at them as Eve walks up "I'd just want to get a week for myself." Eve says giggling as they're talking on what to do doing their week long trip the next morning we're at the airport "Have fun on your special spa getaway." We've say to our mates four days have passed since they've left for their weeklong trip we're at the house playing with the pups as we're all having lots of fun as we're are getting ready for bed "RING, RING, RING, RING,!" I'd answer the phone "Good evening Juan speaker." As another voice came on the other line "Hey love how's the pups doing?" Candy asks me as I'd laugh "Good to hear your sexy voice again babe we're just," Just then "CRASH! YELP! HELP DADDY! DADDY HELP! YELP!" Then voices "GO, Go, Go, GO!" I'd places the phone of the bed running towards the pup nursery as I'd ran into mines and Candy's room Candy I'd got to huh! CLICK!" I'd hung the phone up as Humphrey, Garth, Winston, Tony, Can-du, and Hutch all see me grabbing my guns "POACHERS! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" I'd screamed running into the dark rainy night as the phone rings again "RING, RING, RING, RING!" Humphrey answers the phone "Hello Humphrey here." Candy comes up the other line "Where's Juan!" Asks Candy as Humphrey sees Garth whispering to him "The pups are gone." Humphrey looks at Garth "WHAT! Speak up man." Garth whispers into Humphrey's ears as Humphrey shouts towards Garth "The kids are gone!" Humphrey shouts on the phone just as Candy yells on the other line "WHAT! MY LITTLE ONES ARE GONE!" Candy screams as Humphrey talks to Candy "Juan went after the poachers to get all of the pups back Ok?" Humphrey says as the others were cursing him out "Well we're on our way home OK?" Candy says hanging up Eve, Lilly, and Kate walked into the hotel room "What a day at the spa huh?" Eve asks Kate and Lilly as they're looking at her "That's until you've had to go and try to kill the man for not giving you the right spa treatments you've order because they're book on that one." Kate and Lilly both say with disappointment on their faces as they're looking at Candy crying as she's looking at them packing up her bags "Candy what's going on here?" Asks Kate as Candy was packing her bags "Poachers stole all the pups from the pup nursery but Juan's trying to saved them we've got to get home now!" Says Candy as everyone's starting to pack their bags and they're heading to the airport as they're on their way home "Candy, Kate, Lilly, and Eve it's that really you four?" Asks a familiar voice as they've looked to see "CM PUNK! We're so glade to see you man." Says everyone as they're trying to hold back tears "What's wrong you four can tell me." Cm Punk says hugging them close to him as they're looking at him "Well we're on vacation her for a weeklong spa getaway now we've got to get home poachers stole all the pups from our home." Says Candy as Cm Punk looks at them "I'll help you wolves out, but I've got a few friends that were love to led a hand." Punk says as Cena, R-Truth, and John Morrison looked at them "We're help you four." They've say as the plane leaves the spa place in South Beach, Miami, Florida, after a few hours of trying to find the poachers "Juan there over there heading for the airport." Yells Winston as we're chasing after the poachers as we're entering the airport the plane from South Beach, Miami, Florida, landed in Toronto, Canada, as they're exiting the plane into the lobby "GET BACK HERE NOW!" Therefore Eve, Kate, Lilly, and candy all see me chasing the poachers as they're running like madman's "Get to the plane we're get to Idaho and sale these pups for millions." Yells the poacher's leader as Candy runs after them "OWWW! WHAT THE?" Says one of the poachers as Candy tackles him to the ground "Give us back our pups or we'll kill you all." screams Candy as one of the poachers kicks her off his buddy as she's chasing them towards the jet "NOW!" Screams a poachers as the other one in front of him grabs a knife from his pocket "YELPPPP!" Howlers Candy in pain as the airport police chasing after the poachers with me "STOP! You're under arrest." The police screams as I'd started to chased them so more then I'd aim my gun at the poachers and fire at all of them "BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!" as the police grabbed the bag walking towards me "Here's the pups and good shooting man." Says the police after I'd left the pups out of the bag "DADDY!" Angle and Nikki yelled looking at me as "DADDY!" Shawn and Carey. Shouted to Humphrey as "DADDY!" Ryan and Sarah shouted towards Garth as everyone's expect mine mate ran towards the pups "CANDY?" I'd asks as I'd looked at Winston "Please keep a eye on them as I'd go looked for Candy Ok?" I'd asks Winston as Eve licks my cheeks "Sure Juan we're watch them for you." Eve tells me as I'm walking around the airport looking for my love after a few minutes of walking around the airport I'd looked to my left and see Candy was laying in a pool of blood as I'm running up to her with tears in my eyes as I'd got next to her looking at the stabbed wounded in her side as I'd started to cried a little "NOOO! CANDY!" I'd screamed as she's not moving or breathing "CNADY! Please don't go I just can't lose you now I mean I'm nothing without you since the first day we've met you made me the happiest man ever so please don't live me now?" I'd say crying with tears in my eyes as everyone in the airport walked towards the screen "QUICK! We needed some help over here!" Yells one of the passenger as the airport's special care's team arrive to take her to the hospital for future treatments after getting into the back of the airport special care's van we're on our way to the Toronto Medical Hospital as the others all see people were looking at them "Hey are you friends with a human?" Asks a man with a a sad look on his face as Humphrey walks towards him "Yes! We're friends with a human why do you ask?" Asks Humphrey as the man was looking at him "Well there this wolf with a human on the way to the hospital up the road a few miles from here so I can give you a ride there." Says the man as his looking at the wolves "I'm wishing you all the best for you friend Ok?" Says the human as he's looking at them "Come I'll take you to them." says the human as everyone's running towards his car "WOW! It's a 2011 2011 Ford Thunderbird Juan has one of these too." Says Humphrey as they're on their way towards the hospital I was in the waiting room as a doctor walks out "DOC! How's she doing?" I'd asks the doctor with fear in my heart as the doctor looks at me "She's just fine she'll be able to go home tomorrow afternoon she's one lucky wolf any deeper then she'll be dead." Says the doctor as he looks at me smiling "This way please?" The doctor ask me to follow him as we're walking down the hall to room 213 and opens the door "Candy someone's here to see you." Says the doctor as he leaves as I'd enter the room Candy's face lights up with happiness "Juan, I'm so glade to see you my love what happen?" She asks me as I'd sat in a chair next to her holding he right paw with my hands "You're stabbed by one of the poachers love they're gone now by at least you're," Just then "BEPPP!" Her heart stops beating "DOCTOR'S!" Yells some nurses as they're running into the room "We're losing her we've got to saved her now!" Yells the doctors as the nurses grabbed a machine to use to shock her heart back to life as I'd ran out of the room with tears in my eyes crying "PLEASE! DON"T LEAVE ME!" I'd say as I'm running towards the waiting area as the doctors we're ready to tried and saved her life "CLEAR!" Yells the doctors as they've charge her body, but nothing happen "Volume to 200 volts please?" Ask the doctors as they're fighting to save the life of my love/mate I'd sat in the waiting room crying as everyone else came into the area with the human to see me crying "Juan what's wrong?" Asks Humphrey as I'd looked at him "She's dying they're trying to saved her but the poacher I'd think stabbed her and she made have be shaken up to much from what just happen." I say as the doctors were still trying to saved her life "CLEAN!" Yelled the doctors as they're looking at the heart-lung machine "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" The doctors all looked at the machine "She's fine she was just shocked at the event." Says the doctors as they're returning to their pots as the doctor from the ER Walked towards me "Juan she's fine we're able to saved her, but she's going to have to spend the next few days in bed she had a shock reaction to the event that almost kill her Ok?" The Doctor tells me as we're all walking towards her hospital room "Love?" I'd asks as she's looking at me smiling "LOVE! I was almost dead." She says to me as I'd kissed her on the face "I'll spend the night here with you Ok?" I say as everyone went home, that night I was sleeping in the chair next to Candy as she looks at the moon then back to me "AHWO love." She says whispering into my ears as she also lick my face as I smiled at the gentle lick "MMM! Goodnight love." I'd say softly to her as the next day came and she's up eating her food the nurses brought her "Morning love ready to go home today?" I'd asks looking at her "YES! I'm ready to go home love." She says yawning as the doctors came into the room "Ok she's clear to go home, but needs to stay in bed for the next day or two Ok?" Says the doctor as he then looks at me "Here's my card the names Jefferson Rivers I'll love to see her in a few weeks for a fallow up on how she feels since yesterday Ok?" Says Rivers as Candy and I'd both nodded our heads after we've got home "WELCOME HOME MOM!" Everyone's screaming as she's crying "Thanks everyone I really miss begin home." After we're all in bed I'd open the letter I'd gotten at the hospital when Candy and I were sleeping, as I'd started to read the letter I'd notice that the WWE Wanted for me and Humphrey to come back for one night and one more match.

Dear Juan Conde,

The WWE were like to invite you to come back for one night,.

The night it's WWE Wrestler-mania XXVII to have you and Humphrey defend the WWE Tag Team Championships in fairness of the game plus $250,000,000 dollars for a signing bonus to do the match

Hope to see you in Atlanta, GA, this Sunday for the PPV event.

Your friendly friend

CM Punk

CM Punk

PS: How's Candy doing?

Candy was looking at the letter "Juan do it please we've needed the money to help with the hospital bill." Candy says looking at me with tears in her eyes as I'd kissed her on the face "Candy how can we get from here to Atlanta, GA for the PPV event that fast for the WWE super bowl WWE Wrestler-mania XXVII." I'd say to her as everyone walks into the room "Juan we'll love to see you and Humphrey fight in a big match like that, plus the kids can watch their father's in action." Says Garth as he's smiling at everyone with their bags already packed "OK called CM Punk Humphrey we're off for WWE Wrestler-mania XXVII in Atlanta, GA." I'd says as Punk walks into the room "No needed to called me Juan I'm already here, plus the jet's ready so let's get going." Punk says as we're all in the jet flying towards Atlanta, GA, Marcel and Paddy were in the jet looking at the pups "Hey there pups ready to see WWE Wrestler-mania XXVII in person?" Asks the two as the pups are were so happy "YELP! You bet ya!" After a few hours we're in Atlanta, GA, we've gotten to the hotel checking into the room "Candy ready for bed?" I'd ask her as she looking at me with her sexy purple eyes "YES!" She says kissing me "YUCK! MOM, DAD!" Angel and Nikki didn't like to see us kiss in front of them "Hey kids we're in love so off to bed Ok?" I'd say as everyone's sleeping for the new day was to began the biggest night in the WWE.

Next Chapter

Chapter Six: WWE Wrestler-mania XXVII


	6. WWE WrestlerMania XXVII

Chapter Six: WWE Wrestler-mania XXVII

The sun start to rise over the city of Atlanta, GA, as everyone's waking up "Good morning everyone." Says Cm Punk as he's walking into the main room of the big giant penthouse of the Atlanta Holiday Inn Express just a few miles down the road from the Georgia Dome "Morning Punk." Says the gang as we're all getting up and ready to have some breakfast at a nice restaurant called the Wild All-Star Bar & Grill as we're leaving our hotel room "Morning you two." Says John Cena and R-truth as they're smiling at us "Morning you guys, ready for the big night I'd understand that the event sold out of almost closed to maybe 91 to 94 thousand people for tonight." I'd say to the two as after we've just gotten to the bar and grill "Morning and welcome to," Just then "Oh it's Juan and his wolf family welcome to Atlanta, GA, please sit down and we'll bring your menus in a few seconds." Says the nice man as he's leading us to our tables as we're sitting at the table "Here's the menus and what drinks were you all like to start off with?" Asks the man as we're all looking through the menu "Sweet tea." Says Lilly, Kate, Garth, Eve, Candy, Carey, Sarah, Shawn, Ryan, Sarah, and Nikki, as the others all order a different drink "Root beer please?" We've ask the man as he walks off with the orders for the drinks a few minutes we've order our meal as we're waiting for the meals to come "Mom, dad, can we please go and play the games?" asks the kids to us as I shook my head "NO, because I'd got something better planned for you pups a nice time at 11am at the WWE Wrestler-mania XXVII festival that last till 6pm where you get to meet other WWE super stars, play lots of fun games, get to make your own WWE entrance, Play WWE SMACKDOWN VS RAW newest game before it's release later this year, and lots more." I say to the kids as their faces were looking at me with tears in their eyes "Sounds like heaven." They've say as the meals came we're eating our breakfast as John Morrison walks into the place with his girlfriend Kelly Kelly "Hey Juan!" Says Morrison as he's sitting next to our table with his girlfriend as we're all looking at the both of them "Hey Morrison who's the hot babe ask Humphrey looking at Kate was looking at him with a ticked off look on her face "This is Kelly Kelly we're dating for almost a few months now." Says Morrison as we've finish the meals "Ok kids we're off to the WWE Wrestler-mania XXVII festival." I say to them as they're running to the exit of the Wild All-Star Bar & Grill we're off for the fun at the Georgia Dome after getting to the Georgia Dome we've show all the fans with signs even one's saying (GO TEAM SPRITE!) as I'm looking at Humphrey then back to the sign as it has us on the front with the words on it too "Well Humphrey we've got a name for our tag team it's Team Sprite." I say as we're getting out of the van "ITS THEM!" Screams crazy fans as they're chasing Humphrey and I, we've started running into the Georgia Dome after getting in we're all walking around the fan zone as I'd look at the pups "I'm going to be here signing autographs ok?" I'd say to the pups as they've see me handing them all access passes o the fun zone and lots more after a few hours "WOOHOO! I owned you mom." Says Lilly as she's beats her mother at the newest SMACKDOWN VS RAW video game that's due out in very late 2011 after a few more hours "Ok we've got EDGE, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, John Cena, John Morrison, Kelly, Kelly, Beth Phoenix, Melina, Matt and Jeff Hardy or known by their other names The Hardy Boyz and Team Extreme, Triple H, The Undertaker, and a special guest the newest member of the WWE Hall of fame The Icon, The Showstopper, Mr. Wrestler-mania, the Headliner, and the sweet chin music man himself Shawn The Heartbreak Kid Michaels." All fans started to cheered as the man says "Ok! We've got a few people out there with microphone so you can ask them a question." Says the man as the microphone man came to Angel "Yes my names Angel daughter of Candy and Juan Conde the question is this What's your favorite thing to do after a big or huge match?" Asks Angel as the fans looked at her "Good question little one." Says Triple H as he smiles towards her "Well I'm a fan of drink a nice cup of hot tea before a match it makes me feel more ready for the match, Juan here likes to have fun with the divas by playing games like who's the WWE Super Stars with the worst hair due, John Morrison likes to do a little free running before a match, and Morrison can you show us any on your tricks?" Asks Triple H as Morrison smiles "Not until my match tonight." He says smiling at the people "Well we've got to get ready for the event so bye.' Says the WWE Super Starts as everyone see me walking towards the locker room chatting with some of the WWE divas Candy walks up on me asking them a question and hears it "So Kelly Kelly what should I get for my wife/mate for our anniversary tomorrow night?" I ask her as she's looking at me "Well she's next to you Juan." She says smiling at me as I turn to see Candy looking at me as she smiles at me "Well I'll just go and find my seat with the others bye Juan." She says as I'm walking towards the locker room after getting to the locker room "Hey my man." says CM Punk as I'm shaking hands with him "Ready for the night?" I asks him as he's smiling at me "Yes I'd got a WWE title match against Randy Orton in a TLC match." He says as he's looking at me "The WWE Tag Team Championship match with you and Humphrey VS John Morrison and R-Truth is next after the money in the bank ladder match." He says as he walks off and sits in a chair watching the money in the bank ladder match after ten or twenty minutes Matt Hardy won the ladder in the bank ladder match, then both Humphrey and I were walking towards the car of mines as we've gotten into the car I'd started to drive towards the Atlanta Hotel five blocks down the road as the police had every street all the way towards the Georgia Dome, as we're zooming towards the ring John Morrison and R-Truth were already in the ring as I'm driving into the place as the fans watch the car crash right through a sign saying WMXXVII the fans were going nuts!

Do you know the enemy

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

Violence is an energy

Against the enemy

Violence is an energy

Bringing on the fury

The choir infantry

Revolt against the honor to obey

Overthrow the effigy The vast majority

Burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy

Against your urgency

So rally up the demons of your soul

The insurgency will rise

When the bloods been sacrificed

Don't be blinded by the lies In your eyes

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

Overthrow the effigy

The vast majority

Burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy

Against your urgency

So rally up the demons of your soul!"

We're in the ring we handed the ref our tag team belts as he's holding them in the air the ref calls for the bell for the match to begin "DING, DING, DING, DING!" The match is underway as Morrison and I were going at it as Morrison punches me in the kisser as Candy was looking on from the stands "I'm goanna kill that bitch for," Just then "Candy it's just a match calm down." Says Kate and Lilly at the same time as they're watching the match too as I was thrown into the corner by Morrison the WWE broadcasters were all like "WOW! This match is off to a great start for the team of Morrison and R-Truth." they says as Morrison runs to kick me in the face, but I counter and deliver a kick in the jaw as the both of us are now on the mat as the ref started his count "1..2..3..4..5..," "Now they're in danger of getting the body hurt even more now as they're hoping to get the tag in to their partners." Says the WWE broadcasters as I gotten up and I tag Humphrey into the match as Morrison tags R-Truth into the match "Now we're going to see the powers of Humphrey and the quickness of R-Truth." Says the WWE broadcasters as the both of them were both going at it now as Humphrey kicks him in the face sending him to the mat as he grabs his arm, pulling it behind him, and holding him as he tags me into the match "Juan gets the tag back into the match as he's getting into the position of delivering big air or something." Says the WWE broadcasters as I gotten to the top of the turnbuckle I jump as Humphrey let's R-Truth good in time to meet Mr. 360 wheel Kick to the face as I cover him "1..2..," Morrison breaks up the count as Humphrey tackles him sending the both of them to the outside of the ring as I gotten up to my feet to run into R-Truth's Lie Detector move, as Humphrey gotten into the ring, but "1..2..3.." It was too late "DING, DING, DING, DING!" The bells sounds to end the match as both Humphrey and I were standing in the ring "WOW! What a match for the ages, we've got new WWE Tag Team Champions John Morrison and R-Truth." the WWE broadcasters says as they see the both of us looking at each other as I hold a hand towards him with a smile on my face as Humphrey smiles at me taking my hand and we're shaking hands as we're walking up the ramp towards the locker room as moments later CM Punk won his TLC match with Randy Orton to win the WWE championship as Matt Hardy runs out ot cash in his money in the bank contract, then moments later CM Punk was still the WWE Champion as Humphrey and I ran into the ring and started to hug him as our familes now in the ring hugging him as fireworks goes off, as we're all walking towards the airport "Juan, we're going to miss having you and Humphrey with us." Says CM Punk as a wolf walks towards him "Hi names Jennifer I like you." She says blushing as CM Punk was looking at her like "OK I quit, I'm going to come live with you wolves, and I really love you Jennifer you like to marry me?" He ask her as she's smiling at him "Yes we can get marry now by doing the wolf marriages ritual." She says as she accepts his scent as he does the same with her, nipples each others ears, and touch nose to nose "Now CM Punk we're marry." She says as CM Punk smiles at her "Please calles my CM." He says kissing her as she's smiling at him as we're all now getting home for the next few months brought the additions of CM and Jennifer's pups Cathy, Christina, and Jenny, now we're all living happily ever after!

The End!

WWE and Alpha and Omega ROCKS!


End file.
